


Batwoman versión mejorada

by LunaIssabella



Category: DCU
Genre: Amo este fandom, Batifamilia, Dick se más normal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: De todos los días, Dick Grayson no podía escoger otro para acutar menos normal





	Batwoman versión mejorada

**Author's Note:**

> Esto pasa en una mente descarriada con un montón de estimulación por parte de la portadora de la palabra del lado oscuro (lease, cuando mi beta me mete ideas en la cabeza sin saberlo con tal de unirme al lado oscuro, y de que forma)
> 
> El título es una broma, no se vayan a volver locos por ahí (advertencia porque me consta que locos hay de sobra)
> 
> Dedicado a: mí porque merezco algo entre tanto regalo y mi beta porque una pequeña parte, sin saberlo, es idea suya

**Batwoman versión mejorada**

—¿Estás usando mi traje? —Barbara Gordón observa con incredulidad a Dick que se pasea por toda la baticueva balanceando sus caderas sobre los altos tacones vistiendo su traje de Batwoman que le queda demasiado bien para su sorpresa.

—¿Es tu traje? —Dick la mira a través de la máscara sonriendo de la forma más coqueta y avasalladora que le es posible, lo que es bastante siendo él.

Con la agilidad natural que le concede ser un acróbata Dick salta hacia una de las barandillas y se cuelga con sus piernas de ella como un verdadero murciélago y como es de esperar el peso de la gravedad hace que sus ''senos'' falsos caigan al suelo revelando que no son más que globos llenos de agua que estallan salpicando a Damián, Tim y Jason que lo miran desde abajo.

—De todos los días Grayson ¿tenías que escoger este para no actuar normal? —pregunta Damián irritado señalando a Superman que los mira incrédulo desde la entrada parado junto a Batman.

Dick parece no prestarle atención a esto y da vueltas en la barandilla hasta quedar colgado con un solo pie regalándoles una sonrisa sensual.

—Seguro disfrutas de la vista —le guiña un ojo al menor que simplemente se sonroja apartando la vista.

Clark se acerca flotando y se eleva hasta el nivel de su rostro mirándolo curioso. Dick se deja analizar por el super hombre demasiado cómodo en el traje de Barbara y la posición que tiene como para levantarse. Empieza a considerar seriamente en transformar su traje de Nightwing a algo similar a ello cuando Clark sonríe incomodándole un poco.

—Se ve divertido lo que haces, deberías enseñarme alguna vez —sugiere amable. Bruce cubre su rostro ante las risitas de Jason y Tim, eso se había oído terriblemente mal de tantas formas que es imposible que Clark se de cuenta de ello con lo inocente que es a pesar de todo.

—Oh, será un placer querido —Dick gira y salta cayendo perfectamente frente a sus hermanos colocando una mano en su cadera de forma coqueta—. Creo que a partir de hoy seré Batwoman, Babs puedes quedarte con mi traje.

—Basta Dick —Bruce masajea sus sienes mirando al resto de sus hijos acercarse para regañar a Dick, cada uno a su manera—. Clark está aquí para una cena, compórtense.

Clark ríe nervioso y sigue a Bruce hacia la mansión dejando a los chicos solos, en realidad no se sentía en lo absoluto incómodo, aunque era bastante curioso. No pensó que Dick fuera tan gracioso a pesar de que era el más relajado de los Wayne; esperaba caerles también a los chicos como ellos le caían a él.


End file.
